


Stars can't shine without darkness

by UnicornsFTW



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsFTW/pseuds/UnicornsFTW
Summary: After The Battle Of The Five Armies Tauriel gets two news: Kíli is dead and she is with his child. She decides to travel to Rivendell, try to forget the sadness.





	1. Begining of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really need Beta reader if you up to it write in comments. I know this story is bad but it is not worst one. Just beginning. I have idea where the story will go. I will make it happy one. So comment what you think about this.

' _Kíli!'_

_'Tauriel!'_

_Again, I saw him runing down stairs to aid me in the struggle. Bolg took me by the neck and up in to the air. I couldn't breathe... I thought I gonna die. I started to see stars, as breathing became hard task for me. But then he, my dwarf, jumped on Bolg's head. The creature let me on the ground. I took deep breath, clearing my vision. Ork quickly took him by neck and threw him on the stairs. I jumped on my feet, grabbed my knifes and slised him on the side. He screamed and punched me in the face, took me in his strong grip and prepared to kill me. But then Kíli got up and charged towards beast. Bolg threw me to the wall, I was again unable to breathe for the moment and felt how some of the ribs got broken. Creature took Kíli on his knee and slashed his weapon trough his ribs. He looked at me with sorrow and failure. I felt pain in my throat as tears began to fall. "Why I didn't left with him when I had chance? Why...."_

Tauriel quickly sat up, making the dark dream go away. She gasped when felt sharp pain at the side and wave of nausea came in. The red-head bent over the bed and got rid of all content of the stomach. She sat straight again and looked around. She-elf was in nursing room, it was cosy, warm and small. Also there was little chamber which contained herbs and medical bottles. It had little window, you could see forest trough it. She was at home. Well what she called home before she went to help dwarf and got exiled. _"Kíli! I saw him dying. Is he really dead? Or it was just dream? What I am doing here?"_ tears once again came to her eyes. She-elf new that it was truth, he was dead. She couldn't think about him, it brought too much grief. Someone opened door and walked in. It was healer named Liana, she was much older than Tauriel and of course much wiser. She had golden hair and sky blue eyes.

"Oh, you are awake and you made a mess." She smiled warmly looking at mess on the ground.

"Sorry, I will clean it." Red-head tried to stand from the bed, but Liana came closer and put her hand on her's shoulder.

"Don't even try to move, you were injuried. Do you still feel sick?" She asked smiling as walked over the table. There were lots of herbs. Tauriel saw Athelas on the table and memories kicked in. She started to blush, when she remembered that night in the Bard's house.

"Is there some problem, Tauriel?" Healer asked mysterious smile in her face.

"No, _méllon nin,_ everything alright." Red-headed elf answered the healer.

"I have something to say, Tauriel. Have you been with..." She couldn't finish her sentence as another elf came in.

"Legolas!" Tauriel tried to bow down. She knew she made him angry and sad at the same time. And he was her prince after all. He waved with hand and spoke.

"Tauriel, I must leave. You must leave too. It will be for your owns sake. If you will ask about that filthy dwarf, yes he is dead. None of them survived." He blurted everything out. Healer looked sharply at him.

"Can I at least say it to her? She must know it if she gonna leave Mirkwood." Liana asked and Legolas nodded in agreement.

"Say what? What are you hiding from me? How many days I were unconscious?" Tauriel asked quietly. She felt something flip inside her as another nausea wave came in. She bent over bed side, but healer was quick and brought bucket to her. As she took her eyes of the bucket, Legolas was gone. Liana smiled lightly.

"Tauriel, those nausea waves is caused by the child you are carring. I won't ask who father is, but I will guess that he is not our Prince by the way he looks at you And you have been unconscious 3 weeks Be calm.." She said as she saw Tauriels eyes getting wider"...I haven't told Thranduil yet. Legolas haven't told either. But you can't stay here. You are still banished and you are here because you lost conscious near black haird dwarf." Liana smiled to her while cleaning the mess that Tauriel has made. Tauriel looked up and started standing on her feet. Once again, pain sent her message to her body to lie down. She didn't listened and started to walk from bed. Red-headed elf almost fell down, but Liana quickly cought here and stabled her to her feet.

"You are still in no condition to leave." Healer explained to her. Tauriel smiled sadly and sat on the bed again.

"I must leave, it won't take long for King to found out that I am with child. He would kill me and my child, for disobeying."

"Then let me help you, I have made travel bag for you. Lots of herbs, Lembas bread and watter. In one word, all you will need for your travel." She smiled kindly and brought travel bag from room were she held herbs. Liana handed bag to her and helped her to stand from the bed. Both of the elves stumbled towards stables. Red-headed walked all the way looking at the ground, she couldn't look at the walls and other elves. There wasn't as much of them as there were before the war.

"Where is everyone?" Tauriel looked at Liana.

"They all have work to do: heal, rebuild Dale and Erebor." Golden hair elf answered. When they reached stables Liana went alone in stables and left Tauriel leaning near the wall. Red-headed elf put her arm on the stomach as tears came up again. She won't let grief to take over her. She won't fade away. She must be strong for her child. Liana came with beautiful, black  horse, she talked with beast in Sindarin. Horse moved it's ears towards Tauriel.

"Her name is Terra, she will get you trough Mirkwood and to Rivendell. I asked her to ride carefully and so she will." Liana said smiling and handed reins to Tauriel. Younger elf took them and started stroking horse's face. She again heard Liana's voice.

"You must leave now. I am afraid that Thranduil will send someone after you." Tauriel got on top of the horse looked back at the Liana and weakly smiled. "Thank you for everything. I don't even know why you helped me. I haven't done anything to you to deserve such honour."

"I will help anyone who will disobey our sometimes stupid King, for making world better place to live. Even if it is saving dwarf's life." She smiled and waved as horse started runing trough Mirkwood.

Terra was quick and energetic horse. After hour they already was out of forest. They haven't encounter any enemies. And that was good sign for her future travel. She once again looked back at the forest, that have been her home 600 years. Now she had opportunity to know the world, but in what price it came. Tauriel lost everything... She turned away from forest and encouraged her horse to run towards the wide world...


	2. New friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in need for Beta reader. I know I make lots of mistakes and I want to give you nice and pure work, without mistakes.(as English is my second language)

Terra rode quickly as her master asked her too. Her master, red-headed elf with beautiful emerald green eyes, Tauriel, looked forward at the road. Elf liked how her hair was fluttering when wind was howling. She had her old bow that she didn't liked as much as the one that Thranduil sliced in half. This bow was a gift from her King, he gave this bow when she got old enough to attend guarding their kingdom. Their kingdom? She-elf will never be able to call it her's anymore. She was banished and had elven warriors on her tail that wanted to kill her. Probably Thranduil knows that she is pregnant and no matter who he thinks the father is, he just needed reason to end her life. They were far from borders of the Mirkwood and even further they will go.

As the night fell Tauriel started making a camp. Her horse started to chew grass of the ground. Tauriel walked around the place to look if it is save for the night. She noticed how her horse quickly raised it's head from the ground and started cutting air with her ears. Like listening to strange sounds. Tauriel stopped and started to listen. She heard man voice far from the camp. It was unclear what he was speaking about. She took her dagger and started walking towards the voice, making no sound nor leaving any trace. As she got close enough she saw strange trio sitting near the fire. The dill light made it unclear to see. But what she noticed that the one man was really tall and tough builded, other was looking oddly familiar: with pointy hat and looking old and the last one was shorter than a dwarf. The short one was talking to other two men.

"...and I just planted it in the middle of the city.. I will take another from your garden, Beorn, if you won't mind. I wanna one in my garden, it will remind me that I really got out of my house for this adventure." Shorter man asked with many excitement in his voice.

"Yes, of course. It's just an acorn and besides it will be my pleasure that the tree will grow in the Shire." The hugest man of them all spoked with rough voice.

At the same moment as, so called Beorn, stopped talking the older man looked right at Tauriel eyes. He smiled lightly got up and started talking standing still and revealing welcoming bonfire.

"Come out of the shadows, lass. We won't hurt you as you won't hurt us." As he talked Tauriel recognized him. It was Gandalf! And that shorter man was the one who warned her about Ravenhill. Hobbit, that's how they are called, looked at the same place were Gandalf was looking. He drew sword out and looked at it. Beorn looked calm, as he was still starring at fire and eating something.

"It is definitely not goblin or orc out there. It would glow if they would hide there. Who is there, Gandalf?" The hobbit asked kindly, he really admired that wizard.

"If I were the orc you would already be dead." Tauriel said as she jumped from her hiding place. She saw Gandalf smile as he walked to help her out. Elf gladly took his hand by thanking him in Sindarin. Hobbit smiled with excitement.

"Well we needed someone else in this company. It was getting boring around them they were not so merry as the dwarves were. I am Bilbo Baggins at your service" He bowed to Tauriel. She raised her eyebrow and bowed too.

"Tauriel at yours." She once again felt wave of nausea kicking in when she bowed. 'Why it has to be now?' Elf thought in her mind as she tried to hold her stomach content. Though she haven't eaten whole day.

"Oh, darling, you look tired. Want to join in? We have plenty of food and it isn't safe to travel alone, especially in your condition." Wizard said knowingly.

"It would be my pleasure to travel with such nice company, thank you for your offer. But where are you traveling, might I ask you?" Red-headed smiled weakly, she suddenly felt exhausted from fast riding and still often taking over grief.

"We are planning to visit Rivendell and then to my home. Of course Beorn is going to his home. Right, Beorn? He doesn't like to talk much." The last sentence Bilbo whispered to her. She smiled at this little energetic hobbit. She have never met such being, after all she haven't been anywhere.

"I am also wandering to Rivendell." Tauriel answered to little hobbit with one simple sentence. She already liked him. He reminded her of Kíli, after all he was their companion, as Kíli had told her while they were kept in the dungeons.

"I just will go bring my horse here. I left her alone in the hideout with all my belongings." She-elf turned around to go, when Bilbo ran to her and said.

"I am going with you, I remember seeing you somewhere but I cannot retell were I saw you." Bilbo smiled and sank into his thoughts.

"I was Captain of The Guards in Mirkwood, I captured your friends and you were the one who got them free. Also, I was the one who rode with Legolas to Gundabad and said information to you and Gandalf." Tauriel explains to Bilbo while not looking at him, memories were too fresh about that day.

"Ohh yes, I remember now. So why you 'was' Captain of the Guards, why you are traveling here?" He was such a curious little creature. Tauriel thought that it would be rude to lie to him, but she must to lie in order to protect her and her child. She, also knew he was their companion, but she didn't knew how he would react if elf would tell truth about child, about union with one of the dwarves.

"Oh did I said I was? I meant I am. Hah silly me. You see, my king send me to bring information to Elrond from Rivendell. As many of us is still wounded for the Great Battle." Tauriel lied to Hobbit. She felt ashamed.

"I liked the battle, not the death and sorrow at the battle, but the thing that dwarves, men and elves reunited against evil. I have heard such things only in legends now I witnessed it." He was full of happiness.

"This battle will become legend too. I am glad I could be part of it too." Tauriel told to Bilbo as they got near Terra.

Terra looked questionably at the hobbit. Tauriel came closer to her and stroked her neck.

"Don't worry, he is not enemy, he is friend." Tauriel whispered into beast's ear in Elvish. The horse calmed down and started following Tauriel as she guided the beast towards new friends camp.

Bilbo came closer and stared at the horse. Then walked around Tauriels's camp and took her bag.

"Are we ready to go to the others?" He asked.

"Yes. We are." It sounded strange to say 'we'. She meant not only about her or horse but also about child growing slightly inside her. She smiled about thought of the new life. All her life she thought (not only she thought that way) that it was impossible to have children with dwarf. But it seemed to be false, as she carried one. The thoughts about dead dwarf came again, she knew she has to get rid of them if she wanna have happy life for her child. She will fight grief and sorrow. The walk back to camp was quick and silent. As they got back Bilbo volunteered to take night watch first. Tauriel tried to argue with him, but he sent her to sleep. As Gandalf told she really looked tired... Then night fell quickly on them, stars started to shine, full moon showed up from the clouds. As Tauriels thoughts began to mix with upcoming nightmare about that fight on the cliff when she couldn't saved him as she couldn't before....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!! Leave comment what you think about it!! 
> 
> And in the next chapter truth will be told!!!! Tum tum tum!!!!!!


	3. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo I still need trustworthy person who would like to correct my stupid mistakes!! If you up to this work write in the comments. Anyway, this could be better, Burbank I am tired emotionally and physically so hope you will understand (: enjoy reading.

~~~time skip~~~~

After almost two weeks of riding together they had reached Beorn's house. They stayed there for two days, refilled their water and food suplies. Bilbo took three acorns and waved goodbye to his old friend. As they left, Beorn and his animals behind, they chose the safer path to Rivendell as they were not in the hurry this time.

"We will reach village called: Eosdoor, will find tavern and will sleep in normal beds. Next morning we will leave it and travel further to the Rivendell." Gandalf simply explained their travel road. They were all wet and tired after riding while day. It was raining like from the bucket!! They traveled trough lots of abandoned gardens, there were lots of dead animals and humans. Tauriel closed her eyes as smell of death came in again, but now it was with smell of burned flesh. It made her sick even if thinking who could have done such terrible things.

The road soon ended. When they got close to wooden wall they saw some soldiers on top of it. They pointed bows at them. They screamed to each other some words, company didn't understood what was said between soldiers, as gates opened up to reveal, what Tauriel guessed, to be their captain.

"Are you foe or a friend?" The men asked in low voice. He got his bow ready too.

"We are friends, just traveling trough here, we need a place to get our strength back." Gandalf asserted to a men.

After few minutes he let them in. He questioned some more questions. Where and from where they are traveling. Village was quiet as it was night time. Guard chief guided them towards tavern. They entered tavern being wet and feeling cold. They took off their hoods as the warmth got trough socked clothes. Tavern's mistress, lady dwarf, got her eyes up to the new comers.

"Aye what can I help ya?" She asked in rough voice. Gandalf came to table and answered kindly.

"We will need three rooms and dinner. At the morning we will leave."

"Sure, dinner will be after 45 mins, you can go at your rooms and take shower, you all look filthy." She said little rudely, but it was truth after all.

All of them climbed up the stairs, each of them to their own room. They agreed to meet after 30 minutes. Tauriel entered room and first thing she did, she searched her bag for shampoo. Her room looked small but cozy, fireplace was burning bright giving warmth to the room. Tauriel hoped that Liana had put shampoo in her bag. And to her happiness there was one little bottle of shampoo, it will be enough only for one time because of the fact that she had lots of hair. Elf opened the bottle and smelled it. It smelled like lavender! She loved that smell it was her favorite. Red-headed took the bottle, some clean clothes and went to the bathroom room. Tauriel looked around and noticed small bathtub with water that needed to be boiled. As the fire place reached out here too she boiled water and prepared to get in the tub. She took off dirty and wet clothes. Elf looked at the mirror. There were no signs of the baby yet though her breasts were more sensitive than ever and area around nipples were darker. She smiled at her reflection. Her smile quickly faded away and she turned away from the mirror. She still hated herself for not being able to save Kíli. Sorrow once again wanted to conquer her, but she was able to shake it away. Elf filled bath with hot water and carefully got into bath tub. Tauriel relaxed when warmth took over her, letting her relax her's intense muscles. She washed her hair from all the dirt and rain and cleaned herself up. After she got of the tub, water was brown with dirt. Tauriel put new warm clothes and fell on the bed as tiredness concurred over her.

  
Trough her sleep she heard knock on the door. She tilted her head from the soft pillow and said in weak, sleepy voice.

"Come in."

Bilbo opened door and walked in. He smiled and sat on the bed. He had bath too and now was clean too.

"Mmmm it's smells like lavender in here, ohhh I remember I have some lavenders in my garden, they smell lovely. Oh I forgot but I came to say that dinner is ready. And sorry for waking you up. You looked calm while sleeping."

Tauriel gave him weak smile and spoke.

"Oh, no worries, my friend. I wish I could visit your garden, it sounds lovely in there. I wish I had home like you do." She didn't caught herself that this time she has told truth, though she had lied to him weeks ago.

"Wait, home? You said you live in Mirkwood, don't you?" Bilbo looked surprised. Tauriel knew she can't hide the truth from him anymore. As she was traveling with him she got to know him, he was honest and trustworthy.

"Oh Bilbo, I am so sorry. I lied to you, I am not worth be called your friend, but the point is that... that..." she bite her lip. "I am with child." She said benting her head down.

"But that's wonderful news!! Isn't it?" Bilbo was full of excitement. He smiled and looked at her stomach.

Tauriel put her arm on the stomach and stroked it while smiling down.

"Not really. Well he will be different from others everyone will avoid him, hate him." Bilbo looked at her surprised and astonished.

"Why are you saying this? He will be wonderful! Mother of his is amazing: clever and beautiful and father.... wait! Who is his father??" Little hobbit asked with surprise.

"The father of the child is, I meant was, Kíli's as he is dead now and I am all alone in this world. I helped him twice or more, but I couldn't help him that time. I let him die... I watched him die.. So that makes everything more difficult than it is." She smiled weakly at little hobbit, tears forming up in her eyes as this topic was still to hurtful to her. She didn't knew when it will be easy to talk about him. Bilbo was now lost deep in his thoughts. After some minutes he started talking.

"But...but he is not dead. He is alive!! Just injured, a lot. But he is now healthy, probably on the way to Ered Luin as his kin comes back to Erebor. Neither is his brother, Fíli and his uncle, Thorin. They are all alive! Though after waking up from his fever slumber he looked defeated. Not physically but emotionally. It seemed he lost someone at the battle. I never would have guessed it was you. But you seemed close to each other in the dungeons. But you are alright now.. oh no... he thinks you are dead and you thought the same.. oh, such big misunderstanding. You have to see him!!! I will talk with Gandalf to travel to Ered Luin." Bilbo said. He saw Tauriel's face expression changing slightly. From sorrowing to full of shock. She covered her mouth with her hand as sob came from her. Elf couldn't hold it any longer. She started sobbing and felt friendly grasp on her hand. Tauriel looked at Bilbo as he was smiling lightly, he gave her hope. She got up of the bed and started packing.

"What you are doing?" Bilbo asked.

"Leaving, going to Ered Luin, to seek my dwarf." She explained while packing everything.

"We will leave tomorrow, we have to rest especially you in such condition. I am now it's shock for you but you must concentrate what's better for child, let's go have a dinner" Hobbit tried to calm elf down. She stoped packing looking back at him. With wet cheeks and still forming tears in her eyes.

"You know what is hardest to me? That my friend, he knew about this, but he didn't told me. That's why he blurted everything out and walked away. He knew I will be able to read his expressions. And now I know he is alive!! Of course I can't wait. It's probably long journey. I want to see him and no matter what his kin will think about me. He has blessed me with such important thing. I just can't leave alone." She sat again on the bed hands between her legs. Her gaze was wondering trough floor as she wasn't able to look up at her friend.

"Ohh yes, he has done that, when... if I can ask, you did that thing?" He asked blushing a little.

"At lake town, when I saved his life from poisoned arrow." She smirked at hobbit.

He got up from the bed and waved her.

"Let's go have a dinner. We have great news for our old wizard." Bilbo grinned and left the bedroom.

Tauriel got up too, taking necklace from her neck that had little leather bag. She took out what was inside. It was blue stone that shined in the light, with dwarven runes on it. She didn't knew what they meant, but as the dwarf that gave it to her have said: _'keep it, as a promise'._ And so she will. She will keep the promise alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos, it makes me feel better and makes my day!!!(: it keeps me writing (:


	4. Per aspera ad astra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such delay just had a little writers block, your comments really always helps not to get it (: I hope next part I will write sooner. Won't say that I need Beta because no one is willing to help.

She went down stairs to main tavern's room. Some men was sitting at the table: drinking ale and eating hot dinner. Tauriel noticed her companions sitting at the table, in the corner. She walked towards them. Gandalf greeted her as elf sat down near hobbit. Wizard was sitting in front of them.

"So you have some great news, lass. I suspected something unusual about you, but I never thought it could be dwarf prince." He was smiling warmly at her as dinner was already served.

Tauriel only nodded her head. She wanted tomorrow too much. Elf wanted to leave and finally find him. They ate in comfortable silence. After dinner, mistress brought ale to them.

"Oh, please tea for lass. She can't drink ale." Wizard asked, the smile never faded from his face. Tauriel was glad he didn't asked much about it. She guessed that Bilbo had already told everything to the wizard.

After dinner they wished each other good night and went to different rooms. Tauriel got into her bed. Closed her eyes and silently slept as smile never left her face.

~~~~~~~~~

In the morning she quickly got up from the bed. Oh, but it was mistake. Once again wave of nausea kicked but now dizziness accompanied it. She ran towards bathroom, emptying her stomach content, after that Tauriel rinsed her mouth to get rid of that disgusting taste. She let out quiet sigh. Stood up and finished preparing for the journey to the Ered Luin.

When she got downstairs, both: wizard and hobbit, were already waiting for her. They nodded to each other and exchanged good mornings. Trio got out of tavern, thanking mistress for good dinner and warm sleep, and walked towards stables. They got their horses started to travel towards other destination.

"We will not go directly to Ered Luin as they will left their home already. We will try meet them in the middle of travel. Road will be hard, it might be dangerous as the orcs spreads widely in these lands." Gandalf explained their traveling course.

They traveled about a week again. Week was calm and a bit rainy. Only some enemies was met. Tauriel always looked happy. Smile never left her face. At the evening, when all of them sat near fire place, she started to sing. A beautiful song, it sounded like lullaby. And it was lullaby, Bilbo guessed it was to her unborn child. Hobbit felt once again traveling to Rivendell as they were greeted by silly songs of elves and songs at the dinner table. He went to sleep with her voice in his head brining him beautiful dreams.

In the next morning sunlight tickled Tauriel's nose. She opened her green eyes and noticed Bilbo making breakfast to them.

"Morning." She sat up and warmly said to her friend.

"Oh you are awake!!" He looked at her and smiled widely.

They all quickly ate dinner and got ready for further travel. They travelled trough hills. Sun shining their way and birds chirping in the trees. River beside them suddenly ended as the more higher hills and rocks appeared. And when trio reached passage between rocks their horses started galloping in one place nervously. Suddenly Tauriel got knocked from the horse as warg jumped on her. She screamed and tried to get her daggers, but they were too far away from her. Elf tried with her hands push away beast's mouth from her face. When arrow went trough it's head and some brain mixture fell beside her. Beast chewed air one more time and fell on her with all it's weight.

"Ahhh..." Tauriel sighed painfully and looked from were arrow came.

On top of the hill stood pony and on top of him sat dwarf prince. It was him!! Finally she witnessed with her own eyes that he is alive. Her eyes widened and faint smile appeared on her face. But she didn't let her get distracted as she heard wargs howling to each other. Though beside Kíli there were 20 or more dwarves. They all looked fierce and ready for battle. Kíli took out his sword and waved above his head. Even if he had noticed her he didn't showed a sign.

 _"Barûk-Khazâd!!"_ he screamed dwarven war cry and started runing towards orcs and wargs.

 _"Khzâd Ai-mênu_!" His men screamed back and followed their prince.   
  
Before they reached her she felt how Bilbo and her horse tried to push the dead beast of her. She saw more wargs riding their way with orcs on their backs. There were more orcs than dwarves. Tauriel got up on here feet when dead beast was pushed away.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's nothing." She gave him fake smile as the wound on her shoulder was hurting. Warg by jumping on her left his nails mark on her shoulder. Cuts were deep and bleeded badly.

Elf still joined battle trying to control emotions over seeing her love. He fought with such frustration that enemies didn't stood a chance. When the battle was over and air was filled with cent of death. The road that was green now was filled with mixed black and red blood. Guts and heads were around them. Dwarves tried to search their friends in the pile of bodies. There were few fallen by orcs. Tauriel kneeled near one dwarf that screamed of the pain as his arm was broken and stomach cut open. She dig trough her bag and took out some herbs and bandages. She found some big stick near her. Elf took dwarfs arm and placed bone back in the right place. Dwarf screamed more loudly. She noticed other dwarf with axe in his hand running towards them. He kneeled near dwarf and looked at elf.

"Can you heal 'im?" He asked roughly.

"Yes, he is not near death yet. But you will have to hold him, he is moving to much." Red-headed elf answered. She also glanced at Kíli, he was looking at her while shouting commands to his kin. Dwarf grabbed his friend and held him strongly. She placed herbs on dwarfs arm and started muttering in Sindarin. Elf felt under her arms bone growing together again, when dwarf started moving more fiercely under other dwarfs arms.

"Hold him, or his bone will move from it's place again." She commanded. Tauriel wasn't advanced healer, but she knew how to heal broken bones or deep cuts.

When she healed his bone she came back to heal his cut. It was deep and some of the guts were noticeable. When she started heal him she felt how energy left her body. Dwarf stoped moving beneath her arms.

"Is 'e dead?" His friend, other dwarf, asked.

"No, just unconscious. You need to find place for him to rest. He will need to drink tea." Elf gave him herbs to make the tea. "It will help to gather his energy back to him."  
Dwarf nodded his head and took the herbs.

"How can I pay you? You saved my son, I am always in your debt even if you are elf." He looked relieved as he got good news from this lass.

"I am glad I could help. No treasure can replace the life of this dwarf. I don't need anything, but I thank you for not doubting me." Tauriel smiled to dwarf and tried to get up. Her head started spinning again. She tried to steady herself and almost fell down. If not for the strong arms to steady her. She noticed Kíli holding her by her waist. He was smiling. His grin brought her wonderful memories of them two. She gave back the smile. As quickly as his smile appeared it waded away. As tears filled his brown eyes.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered softly not letting her go.

"I thought I lost you too." She whispered back and started caressing his cheek. He took off her hand and said in serious voice.

"Not here, my kin are watching us."

Tauriel felt her heart broke apart. Her smile faded from face.

"You.. you said you didn't cared about them."

"Our love is forbidden to them. I am glad you are alive and well. But we can't do this. Not now. Till I lead my kin to Erebor. I don't want to loose their trust. They will shatter away." He looked serious and angry. His eyes were full with something unfamiliar. There was no love in them. His excuses didn't helped her.

"Then our child is forbidden too." She blurted out with anger.

"Our child?" He looked astonished.

"You heard correctly you, bastard. I am with your child. Remember night at Bard's house? When we made love!!!" She screamed last part that every dwarf would hear her.

"Keep calm, I remember it, how could I forget. Just I am angry... my uncle said you were dead, I traveled too Mirkwood, they said same thing. I lived in darkness all those weeks. When I got this suggestion, to be honest I didn't wanted to take it." He looked sad at her." I am so sorry. I am truly not good enough for you."

She saw him fighting inside. Tauriel knew what he had been trough. When his family heard the truth about his love for elf, they probably hated him as same as her own kin. She smiled dryly to him and started walking away from him. Pain was coming again. Elf walked towards her horse and hugged it. She buried her face into Tera's neck and started sobbing. Tera stood calmly and let her master cry away the pain. When all dwarves were gathered together, the healthy ones took injuried and carried them, they started traveling to their camp. It was behind the hill and rocks. Hundreds of small tents, voices were heard from the mile. Smoke and smell of food was coming from their camp. Kíli commanded something to one dwarf as he looked over their trio. Tauriel didn't noticed when her friends came to her. Bilbo smiled sadly to her and walked with dwarves towards camp. Dwarves were running around: taking injured to their tents. One dwarven woman ran to them and touched Tauriel's shoulder. She sighed in pain as the wound was touched.

"Oh Mahal, you injured poor elf fling. Here let's go to my tent I can stitch your wounds. I am Merida." She didn't waited for response as she guided Tauriel towards small tent, leaving Gandalf and Bilbo behind. When the two of them entered tent smell of herbs caught in Tauriel's nose. Merida smiled warmly and brought chair for Tauriel to sit. She could now clearly see the dwarf woman. She had curly, brown hair and warm brown eyes. She was short as every dwarf and had a bit of hair on her face. Her smile was warm and motherly. But Merida's smile disappeared when she heard big noise coming from other tent part. Two little dwarves rushed out of that room. Both of them played some kind of game. They ran circles around Merida as she was screaming at them. She caught one by his brown short hair.

"Ah Nirin, stop running around, you smashed something again. I have job to do." Little lad started to stir in her grip. He stoped moving when he noticed elf sitting in the middle of the room on the chair. Her shoulder was colored with blood. It wasn't first time he had seen injuries, after all his mom was healer.

"It wasn't our fault that it fell." Other dwarf, the older one, tried to defend his brother.

Merida got on her knees and touched Nirins head, it had little scratch. He hushed in pain. But still couldn't put his gaze sways from elf. Tauriel smiled at him. He gave smile back.

"Mum brought elf!" He couldn't speak well, as he was too young.

"Yes, it's my job to help people, no matter their race." She took needle and put it in hot water. The elder dwarfling jumped and started to help his mother. Nirin just sat on the ground, his gaze never left from Tauriel's face.

"Stop looking at her, it makes her uncomfortable." Nirins brother said.

"Sorry Lerin, mum do you need help?" Little dwarf got on his legs and started running around tent. Tauriel couldn't keep up with him, he was fast though he had short legs.

"Yes, darling, get food for lass, you are starving aren't you?" She again asked with warm smile.

"You are too nice too me, though I am afraid I am burden to you." Tauriel said when pain in her shoulder came again.

"It gonna sting little bit." Merida said as she brought needle, but first she cleans elf's wound." It's not burden, I love helping people, Lerin bring her tea from pain."

"Oh no I will bear the pain, I can't drink some teas because I am pregnant." Tauriel quickly blurted to healer she was now stitching the wound.

"I know that you are pregnant, it won't affect the child." She had serious face while doing her job. After about hour she was done. Nirin found something to play with and Lerin helped his mother as much as he could. Tauriel smiled to two dwarves.

"Thank you for the help, I am in your debt."

"Oh, no problem, lads it was my pleasure. But what you are doing here? It's strange to see such company." She was cleaning her hands from elfs blood.

"I travelled here because I heard about Kíli. That he lives. I fought at his side per Battle Of the Fives armies. I was in deep grief when my kin told that he has died." She said lowering her gaze on the floor.

"That explains the child and why he hasn't been like himself this whole journey. You see I know him well. My mum was the one that brought Kíli from his mother's womb. Just I couldn't imagine it could be possible to have dwarven and elven child. Interesting..." she murmed last word to herself.

Nirin looked up at Tauriel and asked. "Can I touch your ear?" He looked so cute, his brown eyes full of curiosity.

Tauriel laughed lightly." Yes of course, little one." She carefully got on her knees and dwarven child touched her ear he squeaked happily and hugged her. She put her head on his little shoulder as tears builded up in here eyes. But sudden horn sound brought her back into the world. Enemy was gathering again....

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading leave kudos and comments it helps to write.


End file.
